Rise of the fallen book 1:Prince of Dragons
by AVIANVOID
Summary: When Ashin Dagon-heart goes trough the pain of losing family his powers awaken he gains a connection to the Shadow-Realm and crosses dimensions and is soon attacked by a werewolf he then awakens his Dragon blood now watch as his story unfolds his journey to become the Prince of Dragons(contains lemons)
1. Chapter 1

The sound of crackling flames and the buzz of electricity filled the air along with a wail of anguish "Why! why wasn't i fast enough to save you" a young man around the age off fifteen with fiery red hair and bright green and yellow eyes that dulled in response to their owners mood yelled. He seemed to have scarlet flames licking his hand and feet tears of extreme sadness running down his face. "Please wake up,i'm sorry Virgel wake up i didn't mean it please,just wake up". His expression then twisted into one of pure unadulterated rage pure and utter fury he ran faster than he ever thought possible normally he'd question how he'd been moving this quickly but right now he didn't care he'd just lost the only person to ever truly care for him "I'm so stupid why couldn't i just save him, why!". As he sped up time and space seemed to distort although he didn't know it at the time young Ashin Allen was Running across dimensions though his body couldn't keep up with the stress and he eventually lost he lay motionless he was unaware of a pair of striking red eyes watching him from the darkness.

-3 hours later~

Young Ashin awoke to the sound of feral growling terrified he looked up to stare into a pair of blood red eyes and a dripping maw that reeked of death in shock he leaped back and a wall of flames appeared in front of him almost as if it had a mind of it's own This wall of flame did nothing to stop the beast as it barely scorched it's thick hide it held the appearance of a humanoid wolf with claws that gleamed in the early morning sunlight and glowing deep blood red eyes filled with a primal hunger the wolf Jumped through the wall of flames and scratched Ashin a five deep gashes across his chest the fire in response rushed towards Ashin slightly burning the beast this time the beast looked on as if pondering if this prey was worth it it seemed to decide it wasn't as it fled back into the forest leaving the young Allen to bleed out

"Shit! i let my guard down C'mon Ashe you can move you've been through worse" As he has his internal struggle about his uselessness of his current situation the moon rolled out from behind a cloud and it was full and what happened next was not expected Ashin Allen's eyes became a haunting blood red his teeth sharpening themselves to a razor point reddish black fur the color of dried blood began to cover his body and the sound of breaking bones soon filled the small forest clearing after a few agonizing minutes a blood curdling howl filled the air our newest speedster and pyrokinetic had been transformed into something only thought to be a legend,Ashin Allen had become a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

The young boy clad only in ripped blooded pants lay face down by a source of water twitched as the sound of chirping birds and running water reached his ears and his eyes flew open though one had been turned a permanent blood red rather than the piercing yellow it had once been, his teeth seemed to be sharper than they were before with a grunt he pulled himself up "Crap where am i, what happened?" The sound of voices soon reached his ears "I think i see someone" looking upwards he noticed a shape and a smell he hadn't he hadn't smelt in a long time 6 years to be exact "S-sam is that you?!" "Who is….wait…...red hair stupid grin, bright green eyes..Ashe is that you?!" he'd gulp and nod remembering his beanie wearing friend's temper "ASHIN BARTHOLOMEW DRAGON-HEART, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH BECAUSE OF YOU!" She'd scream as tears rushing down her face she'd punch him squarely in the face sending him flying across the water and crashing into a rather massive boulder. He'd cough up a small amount of blood and and grin saying "It's good to see you again too Sam" they'd both gotten older she thought what happened to his right eye "Hey what happened to your eye? Ashin looked confused "What do you mean? My eye is fine it's still yellow like it was yesterday and the day before that right? She looked at him as if debating if she should tell him or not "Look in the water" she said he shrugged and after removing himself from the boulder limping slightly towards the water he looked down and recoiled in shock "W-why is my eye red like that,that thing ?" She looked at him with an eyebrow raised as if to say he was an idiot "How am i supposed to know that einstein i just saw you again after 6 years,So are you going to tell me where you've been these last 6 years, while we find you a shirt?" he looked at the ground and said in a voice barely above a whisper you wouldn't believe me" She raised an eyebrow and said "Try me i've seen some strange things these last 6 years." "Well i've been in another dimension i lost a little brother who i apparently had and with the rage i felt from losing him apparently had unlocked something. called the blaze gene something that had lain dormant in my blood my ancestor had the ability to use and harness this gene gaining the ability of super speed, fire now comes to my aid when i'm in danger and i got scratched by this wolf thing." She stops cold for a few seconds and say "I don't believe you,actually never mind you always use you seem to be getting yourself into stupid situations so i can't believe i'm saying this but i believe you". "You do?" She'd sigh and say "Yes i do,i'm not exactly human" she then did what until very recently would've been on Ashin's list of the impossible she began to float. "Um, i don't mean to alarm you Sam but you're floating. "I can see that Ashe" she then proceeded to try and smack Ashe only for a wall of surprisingly solid flames to block her path completely the heat wasn't strong enough to even singe Fugamian skin but she could feel that if she was human she'd be less than smoldering cinders. "What was that?"she exclaimed Ashin looked away ashamed and say "I don't try to but if you try to injure me the fire will come to my aid "Whatever anyway let's see if we can find out what happened to your eye "Yeah sure race ya?" Samantha looked on and laughed at the supposed challenge "You realize i can fly right?" "Yes i do,now where is the house?" She laughed softly to herself at her friends competitive nature "It's right down there just 600 miles down the road,hope you don't plan to run there" He'd grin and say "Oh i'm running trust me you'll need to keep up" He then closed his eyes in concentration the air around him seemed to heat up and his eyes snapped open showing his left eye had gained a slit like pupil and his green left eye became orange as his body set on fire and he took of jetting a blaze trail behind him and the wind blew Samantha's hair back as her mouth dropped open as she rose into the air watching the the trail of fire that was her childhood friend turned flame boy race towards her house at supersonic speeds.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashin, leaning against a wall, opened one eye to look at Samantha who had just landed. He just grinned and said with a slight touch of arrogance in his tone, "What took ya so long?" She just stared at him with wide eyes and said, "How did this happen to us? 6 years ago we could only dream of this." Ashin looked at her Sam and started laughing. He said, "I have no idea but I think we should find out." Just when she was about to reply, both of their phones went off with the _Amber Alert_. It said that a young boy about their age was being held captive at the old warehouse on Main Street. "Do you want to go and see what we could do? We have like weird abilities now we could try and help this kid," Sam said debating whether or not they should go. "Sure what the heck? We are probably the only ones who could save him. It's not like we will ever see him again." "OK wanna race to the warehouse? It's about 7 miles from here. And I wanna practice flying anyway. OK 1, 2, 3 GO!" Sam shot up into the air while Ashin closed his eyes and was surrounded by fire and started running. _This is going to be fun,_ Samantha thought smiling holding onto her beanie so it wouldn't fall off.

 **They got to the warehouse just in time to see a greasy looking man beating up a kid. He was the same boy from the** ** _Amber Alert_** **but instead of this this happy boy it was this sad looking boy crying and beat up. The criminal saw them and started running but not fast enough for Ashin. Sam looked over to where the boy was curled up and flew to him hair blowing in the wind. When she was within earshot he said, "You have pretty hair," instead of "Thank you." She looked at him with an odd expression and she felt like they were they only people there not thinking what Ashin was doing. "Um thank you I guess. What's your name?" she asked still staring at him. "M-my name is Jason.**

Ashin chose this moment to appear with still dying flames on his body

"Well Jason anywhere to go back to?" Jason didn't even look Ashin when he answered, "Um not really I'm a foster kid. Actually I was suppose to meet up with people who wanted to adopt me but I didn't want to go so I went for a walk. Ashin looked taken back "Well i'm not a foster kid per say but I've never met my parents and i might have a twin that I've never met."

Sam decided at that moment to speak up "Guys he can stay with us let's get back to my house and look up what happened to you,sound good Ashe?" Ashin looked in pain for a few seconds and grabbed at his right eye "Y-yeah Sam sure" before Samantha could question his clutching his eye he was engulfed in fire and took off with a start leaving a slowly fading trail of flames behind him Samantha looked bewildered and sighed "C'mon Jason" she'd grab him by the waist and begin to float upwards Jason looked surprised and said "Wait,how exactly are you doing this?" Samantha then thought of a clever excuse but found none and simply settled on "don't worry about it i'll tell you later." They then proceeded to fly towards Sam's house to see what happened to change Ashin's eye.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of frantic typing filled the cozy four bedroom house on the outskirts of Bakersfield California Ashin was lazily waving a small flame around his finger "So you think it's lycanthropy, you think i'm a werewolf?" Samantha looked sad for a few seconds before answering "yes, Ashe it's the only way, it's the only answer" Jason looked more confused than ever but he just stayed on the couch playing with the edge of the blanket Sam gave him. _He looks so cute_ Sam thought. She wondered if what she felt for him when she saw him laying on the ground was just sympathy or if it was real emotion. Sam was brought out of her thoughts when Ashin screamed and grabbed at his eye again. "I think it's worse. It's starting to burn now. That didn't happen earlier today." "I'm surprised we got this far considering how things have been going lately" Ashin's right eye then began to bleed the blood dripped onto then burnt the floor badly

-3 Days later-

A teenage girl around the age of 16 with curly light brown hair that went down to her back and striking ice blue eyes looked down from her roof to see thin blankets of ice forming where she focused intrigued she decided to focus on one point for an extended period of time this caused ice to rush towards that area and for lack of a better word caused it to shatter "Yes, ''I'm getting better at least i didn't completely freeze everything this time." looking at the time she then realized she was about to be late for school She then heard her mother scream "Get moving Elizabeth You're going to be late, again" Then frantically got dressed and replied with "I know mom i'm moving."

-4 minutes later near Kaivin Academy-

"C'mon Ashe" Jason called over his shoulder Samantha rolled her eyes then scoffed "Somehow he still manages to be slower than us" "Y-yeah guys sorry i'm la-" He stopped talking and he eyes began to follow a girl he's never seen before Samantha looked at where he was looking she then giggled and said "Shut your mouth Casanova you're drooling." He then blinked and then said with small almost unnoticeable flames licking the edges of his bangs "I'm going to go talk to her" He then started jogging Jason called after him "She's out of your league man" he'd then whisper to himself "i'd know" Ashin looked back and said all while running "I see that Jase won't stop me from talking to her though." Sam cocked her head to the side trying to figure out what Jason said but she couldn't seem to read his mind. This frustrated her to no end she then thought with some agitation -Why can't i read his mind?!"

-Meanwhile Ashin is doing things-

Ashin walks over to Elizabeth and starts to talk to her. When Ashin approached Elizabeth she didn't know who he was. The only thing Elizabeth knew was that he was hot. When Ashin was having a conversation with Elizabeth, she was very afraid that she was going to lose her hold on her powers. "Elizabeth?" "huh what?"

Ashin couldn't hold it any longer she was so pretty. Then all of a sudden he was leaning in to kiss her. Then A strange Cracking sound filled the air. Ashin was frozen solid. The ice began to steam and fizzle as Ashin's natural core temperature started melting it at an alarming rate. Ashin's naturally spiky hair was flattened and steaming as it was damp and he had small flames licking the tips of his hair She went wide eyed and whispered something under her breath that even Ashin's sensitive wolf like hearing barely picked up "Damn and i thought he was hot before" Then she ran away.

For the rest of the way to school Jason, Ashin and Sam walked in silence. When they got to school, Sam saw her bestie Amber, screamed and ran off to her leaving Jason and I Ashin behind. "Hey Sam who was that you were with? Is he new or something? He looks like your type too! Are you guys like dating now? And why didn't you tell me?!" She started to get angry her eyes began to glow red and the air began to ripple beams of pure energy emerged from her eyes scorching the ground two inches away from Samantha's feet. "Hey what was that for?! Don't make assumptions please and we aren't dating. I just think he's cute that's all. And oh my god is he sweet. Just look at him." They turned to see Jason staring at them then he turned away like he wasn't staring. Ashin coughed into his hand "Stalker" Jason just looked at him and blushed a dull pink "S-shut up Ashe" Ashin didn't look fazed."What we were all thinking it" Ashin's right eye started to flicker in between being blood red and being pure flame Jason then pulled some aviator sunglasses out of god knows where "Here put this on" Ashin grabbed the Shades with a sigh and said, "Thanks Jase you're a lifesaver." Right when he put them on they started to burn up and melted. Jason and Ashin just stared at the melted glasses in shock. Jason wined and said. "Those were my favorite shades man" Ashin just laughed and said, "Sorry I didn't mean to. And by the way if you want to get with Sam I suggest that you don't wine. She says she finds it very unattractive and a deal breaker" Jason just stared at him and didn't say anything. Just then the bell rang for school to start. Then the fun begins.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth crouched in fear, she couldn't believe that she had froze a boy. She also couldn't believe he had melted the ice. Maybe Elizabeth was just dreaming. She repeated it until it suddenly hit her she couldn't be dreaming, what had happened felt too real. Slowly Elizabeth stood up and looked around. She didn't even know where she was, after the incident she had ran so fast just to get away from him. She had successfully got away but now she was lost. After a few minutes of thinking where she was and where she wanted to be she decided to trace her steps. Then she finally got to the school, to the place where it happened. On the floor was an ample amount of water. It was probably from when she froze the boy. The boy, the boy that was to hot for ice, and maybe too hot for even her. Soon impure thoughts began to fill her head, thoughts of forbidden love, fire and ice, a love that could never be, a love that entranced her she then shook her head and whispered with a slight blush on her cheeks "I barely know him i just met him, Calm down Elizabeth. "

Ashin and Friends are walking to class Ashin's hair was still slightly damp and Samantha took this as a golden opportunity to tease him to no end "Aww what's wrong hot head, did she cool you off?" Samantha said snickering "Oh shut up Sam" he said exasperated with a slight blush on his cheeks "Are you blushing? You are, aren't you! I think you have a crush on the new girl!" "I-i don't have a crush on her!" Although Ashin denied it he knew inside that he was lying because as soon as he had laid eyes on the new girl he developed a major crush on her although he barely knew her. He didn't even know her name yet. There was just something about her that made his heart thump harder than any girl he's ever met. Maybe it was the way she walked so swiftly or the way she looked confident about the world, but it was something, just something. Maybe it was just the fact that she turned him into a werewolf Popsicle. She was ice, he was fire opposites attract. .

After school Ashin heard a distant scream with his werewolf hearing and soon finds out that the scream was Elizabeth's. He tells Sam and Jason to follow him. Sam and Jason run after Ashin although they had no hope of catching up as they could already see the distinct fire trail behind him fading from view. Finally they manage to get to an abandoned warehouse. It was the same one where Sam and Ashin found Jason. She felt Jason shiver next to her and looked to see him sitting down beside the warehouse walls. Sam sat next to him. "Hey are you alright? We could go and I can text Ashin where we are if you want." She was starting to get worried and then she got frustrated because she still couldn't get a read on his thoughts. "Y-yeah I'm alright and we don't have to go. It By the way it looks like the same guy who took me. I remember the face." he shivers again and without thinking about it, puts his head on Sam's shoulder. She stiffens but relaxes. The last person to do that was Ashin when his little brother died. "I-I'm sorry" he starts to put his head up but Sam doesn't let him. They look up at the same time and Jason stares into Sam's eyes. They both started to lean in and they were interrupted by Ashin and Elizabeth "Oi, you slick backed bastard, the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ashin yelled referring to Jason's Slicked back hair-style. "Asshole!" then Sam flies away leaving them staring after her. Ashin growled a feral growl so deep the ground seemed to vibrate in its wake his eyes becoming miniature suns his body radiating a heat so intense the very air itself seemed to ripple with his rage and in a voice that radiated power and more heat than the sun could ever help to match he screamed one word, "YOU!"claws of pure heat shot out of the spaces between his knuckles they had a slight curve to them reminiscent of a wolf's claws then with his power out of control he rushed at Jason intent on slicing him with claws that held a temperature around 5,000 degrees Moving at Mach 6.04 Jason feeling the heat from where he was closed his eyes and awaited Armageddon, then a distant shout of no stopped Ashin dead in his tracks.

There she was, his crush, his ice queen, his kryptonite, Elizabeth. She was standing there about 500 feet away. Staring at him..in fear it broke him to see her like that. Slowly Ashin looked at Jason, Jason slowly nodded sweating up a large puddle from the heat. "We're not finished here." Ashin then ran to Elizabeth with his claws retracting and the flames dying down..and .his body returning to normal and his shirt in tatters and his pants burnt. "What were you doing Ashin!" "I-i" he stammered Are you out of your mind you almost killed him! Ashin looked down with hurt evident in his eyes "I-i, lost control..OK " in a voice below even a whisper he said "I don't know what came over me." an image of blood red eyes staring at him from inside the darkness of a cage flashed in mind and a deep scratchy voice that sounded as if it it's very voice alone commanded respect and got it said "Come to me Pup we have much to discuss" Ashin then went wide eyed before passing out and for the first time in weeks that inner flame had been snuffed out.


	6. Chapter 6

3 hours later Ashin woke up on the couch in Sam's house. "Hey sleepy head" he turned to see it was Elizabeth who said it and was sitting rather close. She got a little too close and yelped. "What happened?" Ashin asked. "Y-you burned me." they both blushed and Ashin just realized something while looking around. "Where is Sam and Jason?" Elizabeth looked at him like he was stupid. "After Jason and I brought you here, he ran out and started looking for her. Is there a place she likes to go when she gets upset? If there is we need-" she was interrupted by the door opening up and Jason walking in out of breath but there was no sign of Sam. "Where is Sam?!" Ashin and Elizabeth asked at the same time. Jason just stared at them and said, "If I found her she would be here with me. But ok yes I saw her but she was ontop of a hill that only she can get to because you know she can fly. I'm not sure if she saw me but I came here as fast as I could. Can one of you take me there so I could talk to her please?" He looked so upset that Ashin almost said he would do it but then figured out he should apologize. He was about to get up when Elizabeth said, "I think Ashin needs to go before anyone of us" The smell of fire filled the air and a gust of wind told them that Ashin had left before saying he was leaving

Ashin was moving through the grassland burning the grass but he didn't care he was getting his friend back he saw a floating hill surrounded by pillars with a bit of quick thinking he ran straight at one of the pillars then up it running around the pillar jumping between pillars and once he was high enough he leaped as far and as high as he could extended his claws and stuck them into the floating island like hill too keep himself from falling he then began to climb the structure upon reaching the top he saw Samantha with her back turned to him and staring at the setting sun..he let the fire die off and before he even opened his mouth she said "I know you're there Ashe,i smelt the burning grass." "I also heard your thoughts but they were .jumbled unclear scattered like it wasn't just your thoughts up there" All he said was,"I'm sorry." she finally turned and saw she was crying. "Sam I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just trying to protect you." She sniffed and said, "Well you did a great job. Now Jason probably doesn't want to be near me because I have an overprotective best friend just do me a favor...and **GO AWAY!"** Ashin had a broken look in his eyes and said with a voice that barely held any strength "Ok..I'll leave but..remember I've **ALWAYS** been there for you." And with that he held out with hand and concentrated the fire brewing below vanished and Ashin Allen jumped from the floating hill 600 feet in the air Samantha now having realized what happened screamed "No! Ashe!" Ashin still falling closed his eyes and heard a deep voice rumble from within " _ **Are you ready to accept our deal pup?"**_ Ashe replied with some hesitation replied "Yeah,i'm ready." " _ **Good now, Scream my name Scream what i am give in to the pull of the moon feel the blood of the hunter run through your veins My name is!"**_

-Flash back-

Ashin awoke in what seemed like an empty dark room with the only light being shined onto him in the distance he could faintly make out a set of bars that seemed to form a gigantic cage a voice seemed to whisper to him from all sides " _ **Come closer pup"**_ Against his better judgment he walked closer towards the bars of that cage only feel to a aura of malicious intent and death fall down upon him a pair of red eyes squinted into what seemed to be a eye smile of sorts coupled with the rows of fangs that illuminated the darkness solidified this thought with the sudden appearance of the fang filled maw Ashin fell back and scooted away slightly. "W-who or what are you?" _**the voice chuckled and said "I am many things killer,predator, demon but more importantly i'm what gives you the strength to keep fighting when you should've lost the will i'm what heals you when you should have been mangled beyond repair i am Wolf"**_ and with that the being stepped out of the shadows to reveal a 5 story humanoid wolf with 5 tails swishing lazily behind it " _ **And i have a deal for you"**_ "What kind of deal?" " _ **Do you remember that searing pain in your right eye?, that was your for lack of a better word feral side attempting to gain control."**_ _Ashin's eyes widened at this_ " _ **And unless you prefer this to continue i'd suggest taking my deal, my deal is simple surrender a part of yourself to me and in return i stop the pain and make you stronger because of it"**_ Ashin thought about it "This seems to good to be true what's the catch?" the wolf grinned a grin that showed pure madness and insanity " _ **The "Catch" as you call it is simple you'll lose more of your humanity"**_ Ashin's eyes widened at the thought of losing his humanity "I-i have to think about it" " _ **As expected though when you've made up your mind when you've felt the true pain of abandonment, when you feel there's nothing left for you to lose scream out my name!"**_

-Flash back end-

Ashin looked at the incoming ground and scream out

" **OOKAMI NO KAGE!"(Wolf of shadows)** and with those words the shadows seemed to be drawn to him they swirled around him they turned his fire pitch black with the tips of the flames being a dark grey a black aura in the shape of a giant wolf covered him like a cloak of power he grew wolf like ears and a tail his teeth sharpened themselves to pointed fangs and both eyes gained a slit like pupil his claws shot out but were a pure white the color of the full moon they gleamed in the moonlight .

Sam watched in horror as her friend fell but turned around when she heard someone scream her name it was Jason .and Elizabeth standing on a pillar of solid ice Jason screamed "C'mon Sam come back to us, please..for me?"

Samantha looked convicted for a bit before walking towards the pillar of ice as she was about to step on when an explosion rocked the ground. Ashin had impacted the ground. Sam screamed and called out to her best friend. She didn't know if it was Ashin's falling to the ground or if it just set it off but she fainted and the last thing she heard was Jason calling her name.

She woke up to the sound of voices around her. At first she didn't know where she was and was confused thinking she was at her home with her mom and dad but then she remembered that they died in a car crash and that she was in her house with Jase, , and Liz no sign of Ashe. She cried out when she felt a searing pain in her head. "Sam what is it are you ok?" It was Jason with such a concerned look on his face that she started to smile but it hurt too much. "No! Can't you see I'm-ahh!" She cried out louder and screamed for Ashin. "Shh shh it's ok. What were you thinking about right before it happened?" "I was thinking about my mom and dad-ahh it's worse now. HELP ME PLEASE!" She started crying and nobody knew what to do. Finally Jason said, "Sam would walking around help you? Maybe you should get something to cool you down." Sam looked at him and remembered the almost kiss they had and said, "Yeah I think a walk would help a little. Jase w-would you like to come with me?" Jason looked surprised but quickly replied with, "Y-yeah sure." They walked outside and started walking down the street looking for a place they could hang. "Would you like to go back to the hill from earlier? It's actually nice and peaceful up there. I've been going there ever since I learned I could fly." Jason thought about it for a minute and said, "Sure why not but can we get a drink first?" She shrugged and they started walking to the cafe. The cashier asked what they wanted and they ordered. They went behind the cafe where no one can see them then Sam grabbed Jason by the waist and they were off to the hill. When they got there, there was still some ice on the ground and didn't seem to melt. They shrugged and sat down where Sam was earlier that day. She put her head on his shoulder and they were quiet for a while. Finally Jason asked, "If you don't mind me asking or somehow it hurts your head again, what happened to your parents? Ashin seemed to know what happened to them but I guess that's because you've just known him longer." He looked embarrassed and almost said he was sorry for even bringing it up. Then Sam sighed "I don't like talking about it but they actually uh died in a car crash 5 years ago." Jason then hugged Sam "I'm so sorry Sam, I shouldn't have asked you that question. I-..." The Sam turned to look at Jason and she put one finger on his lips. "Shh don't worry about it Jason, it's OK." Jason then smiled. He then put his arms around Sam's waist. Sam put her arms around his neck. They both then leaned in for the kiss. Sam giggled when they pulled away and took a sip from her tea. "Um so what now?" "Wait I've been wondering where's Ashe?" Jason gulped and said "Feel the air it feels,tense" so Samantha closed her eyes and then it hit her, a feeling of malicious intent like a predator stalking her from the shadows then they heard it, a roar so loud it shook the hill despite its great altitude.

Both their eyes widened. "What, was that!?" they both screamed in unison, Samantha said, "I'll check it out stay here and don't, fall off I guess." Jason yelled, "No, I'm not letting you face that-that thing alone!" Samantha blushed slightly at his determination but sighed and said, "You don't really have a choice you'll get injured" Jason didn't look fazed. "I don't care, I won't let you g-" that was as far as he went before Samantha had to knock him out but she had a pained look as if hurting him physically hurt her. She proceeded to fly down to the ground where she saw something that shook her to her very core. er best and first friend was replaced with a truly hellish image his bright red hair turned a dark midnight black looking almost blue, his eyes were pure slits of primal and feral rage he had a wolf tail swishing behind him and wolf like ears upon his head he teeth had become fangs and what truly shook her was the fact that surrounding him was an aura in the shape of a black wolf with glowing red eyes that screamed insanity. He sensed her and growled a deep feral growl and lunged at her claws fully extended Samantha thinking his claws couldn't even dent let alone penetrate kryptonian skin stood there and took the hit only to look down and cough up blood upon looking down she was greeted with a sight she did not expect his claws buried in her abdomen up to the knuckle coughing up blood she mustered up all the strength she could and punch him once sending him rocketing back at speeds greater than sound upon landing his body lit up in black flames darker than night with grey tips his power exploded outward and the aura of the wolf grew another tail as did Ashin the tails were thrashing about he was losing himself in the abyss one from which he was not sure he'd return from, one of pure primal fury.

-Meanwhile inside Ashin's mind-

" _ **Good pup show them that this wolf has fangs,unleash the third tail show them true power"**_ Ashin looked up one eye covered by hair he grinned showing just how disturbingly sharp his teeth truly were with this he roared and unleashed a wave of power so strong it blew Samantha back even though she was more than 50 feet away a third tail sprouted from both Ashin and the wolf aura cloaking him

-Back at the Kent residence-

Elizabeth and Amber who had come to over to check on Samantha suddenly felt a power crash down on them forcing them to their knees Amber screams out in a forced voice from the pressure "What the hell is that?" Elizabeth replied in an equally as forced voice "I don't know" Amber attempted to move and found she could albeit with difficulty "L-let's, go check on Sam" "Y-yeah let's go"

-5 minutes later-

Elizabeth arrived first only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her A raven haired, wolf eared Ashin crouching over a blooded Samantha with three tails thrashing behind him his claws poised to gut her Elizabeth did the one thing she could think of

run and tackle him screaming "No!, come on this isn't you please come back,please" Ashin turned to look out her one of his tails poised to stab her in the abdomen she saw this and screamed out tears pouring down her face "It's me Lizzy come on remember, remember who you are!" for the first time since the battle had begun Ashin opened his mouth and said in a voice that caused the floor to rumble " **S-sorry,Liz"** he then proceeded to raise his head and let loose a roar so powerful it created a shock wave that blasted and rag dolled both Samantha and Elizabeth his feral features retreating the wolf like aura seems to be spinning and folding in on it self retracting back into His blood red eye Ashin back to normal with the only change being his hair was darker than it had been, lost consciousness as he hit the ground Elizabeth realized he was only clad in ripped pants she blushed a dull pink as impure thoughts began to fill her head she soon realized what she was doing shook her head and walked to pick up Ashin then she walked to where Sam was "Are you ok sam?" Samantha looked over to her and said "I've been stabbed and burnt more times than i can count and i'm bleeding out but you know other than that i'm just peachy" she then grimaced in pain i need to get Jason" she then attempted to get up only to be pushed back down by Elizabeth "Just tell me where he is" "By the floating hill,he's unconscious" With that Elizabeth grabbed Samantha and created an ice bridge towards the island reaching it and placing Jason on the bridge as well she brought them home she sighed and looked and the Unconscious Ashin and whispered "Why can't i just tell you how i feel"

-An unknown location-

A mysterious figure with Green and Yellow eyes and brown hair with blue tips sensing the power output grinned revealing sharp fangs looked upwards and said "Well, well well looks like little Shin's all grown up."


	7. Chapter 7

Ashin wakes up and quickly scans the area to see he was in his room at Samantha's house. Confused, he gets up walks down stairs only to see everyone stop and look at him in slight fear confused he asked "Hey guys why are you all looking at me like i just kicked a puppy?" Samantha looked at Ashin and debated showing him the damage she lifted her shirt to show blooded bandages wrapped around the majority of her torso Ashin rushed to her and in slight hysteria asked "Wait,what happened" Jason getting angry at what he thought was Ashin playing dumb got up and screamed "You happened!" He proceeded to attempt to punch Ashin only for a dull thud to echo and end with Jason clutching his hand Ashin's bones had gotten extremely dense and compact. Ashin looked surprised and said, "Do you really think I would ever hurt Sam? I must have been under the control of someone,or something ." A familiar voice reaches out to him and say " _ **Pup, you were not ready for three tails worth of power,you went berserk and, nearly ended the raven haired female,very….entertaining i must say"**_ the voice said with a chuckle that resounded throughout the darkness of young Ashin's mind "W-wait so i-i almost killed Sam?!" "Yes!" they all said in unison. Sam, still looking frightened said, "You really 0 don't remember any of it do you?" Ashin looked slightly afraid "Obviously" "What was the last thing you remember before you hit the ground?" Ashin held a broken look in his eyes looked down and he said softly in a voice that sounded as if he had lost the will to do anything "Feeling,betrayed and abandoned…again" Sam was speechless."I-i'm sorry I made you feel that way. You know I didn't mean it right? Please say you believe me. You're like a brother to me and I love you." Ashin was hesitant but did not let it show "Yeah,Sam sure" he then did something he never believed he would ever have to do fake a perfect smile. But it didn't reach his eyes they still held the same pain he felt from abandonment they had lost their sparkle they had dulled beyond belief. Then he saw how close Sam and Jason were sitting. He saw then that they were holding hands also. Sam and Jason saw where he was looking and pulled away but only a little. "What else happened while I was uh gone?" Ashin said still looking at them. Elizabeth saved them from saying anything by saying, "Amber and I can tell when Sam is in danger." She tried smiling and lighten up the mood but it didn't work. Sam got a read on Elizabeth mind and it said, " _ **Please stop thinking about what Sam is doing for one minute and think of me."**_ She walked over to Ashin, put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Ashe, follow me" she led him out of leaving a weakend Samantha and a very confused Jason. While Lizzy and Ashe walk out Amber comes in. "Hey guys I just wanted to come over and make sure you guys were ok. How you feeling bestie?" Sam coughed and said, "I'm fine I guess besides the fact that i have claw marks and second degree burns on me but you know other than that life is peachy." "Hey I'm just trying to see if you needed anything. You don't have to be rude," Amber said while walking to the door. "Hey Amber I'm sorry it's just that Ashin seems upset with me and I'm tired. I don't feel like myself right now." Sam coughed again but this time she coughed up blood. Both Jason and Amber looked at her. "Hey chicken nugget you need anything? Like water or real chicken nuggets? Anything?" Sam shook her head and would've fell if it weren't for Jason and Amber. Amber looked at Jason like he was a foreign object. "I got her you can go now." Jason looked at Sam silently asking for permission but Sam said, "Jason you can stay I need to talk to you anyways and Amber I need my bestie with me. I need you both. Lizzy and Ashe went off to god knows where. I'm rambling aren't I?" "Ok whatever so what exactly did happen? I got some sort of sense you were in trouble. The last time that happened was…" she trailed off not knowing if she should continue. "Yeah I know you came that minute. I've always wondered how you came so quickly but I guess now we know." Amber shook her head and said, "No not really I still don't know how come I knew you were in trouble. Even Liz knew you were in trouble. But seriously where are they?"

 ****-Meanwhile with Lizzy and Ashe **-**

Elizabeth was not so gently dragging Ashin along Ashin eventually had enough and asked "Where exactly are we going?" she looked around and continued walking "Haven't exactly figured that out yet" Ashin looked on in deadpan "Really" Elizabeth giggled happily and replied in a very cheerful voice "Yup." Ashin sighed in exasperation "Whatever" they reached the beach the sun was setting Ashin looked confused "I really hope you didn't bring me out here to go swimming, water isn't really my friend anymore" she giggled "I know but there's something I've wanted to try for awhile,do me a favor set yourself on fire" "I hope you now if i was anyone else that'd sound pretty evil" he then set himself alight but his flames seemed darker than before but not the pitch black they'd been the night before "Yeah,i know" she then covered her body in ice "now come here" she'd pulled him closer then as they both stared into each other's eyes they began to lean in as their lips met steam rose into the air Ashin's fire seemed to get brighter going from a dull red to a bright orange. They didn't gasp or back away from each other. They looked at each other again and this time when their lips touched, they didn't pull away. They just kept kissing even when it got a little heated. Elizabeth jumped and put her legs around Ashin's waist. Ashin grabbed her thighs and they deepened the kiss. This kiss was like no other. This had power, this had real feeling. Elizabeth only pulled away to catch her breath but Ashin leaned down to kiss her throat. She moaned from the feeling. When her last boyfriend did that she usually stopped but this time she didn't want to stop. She felt like she could kiss Ashin forever. Ashin finally pulled away but only to catch his own breath. "Wow" was all he could manage and Liz giggled. They kissed again but for a shorter amount of time. She got down and grabbed Ashin's hand. "Well I uh guess we should go. They're probably worried about us since we didn't tell them where we were going." Elizabeth blushed and Ashin said, "Well you didn't even know where we were going." he tickled her and they burst out laughing. Then they started walking back to Sam's hand in hand.

-2 hours later as they arrive at Sam's house-

They walk into the house upon entering Samantha calls up from the couch and asks "Where you two been?" Ashin's reply was simply to grin like he was all different kinds of intoxicated while Elizabeth's clothes were disheveled and her hair was a mess she was also blushing up a red that made tomato's everywhere jealous Samantha's eyes widened and she said "Oh,my god, wait did you two do?! She then looked down and noticed their intertwined hands Amber chose this time to walk down stairs and notice Ashin's face and Elizabeth's blushing features she also noticed they were holding hands so she ran towards Elizabeth and pushed Ashin away and proceeded to whisper to her and then...the squealing began Ashin stood to the side attempting to pretend the sounds was not causing his ears to bleed Jason came down looked at Ashin with a raised eyebrow and said "What did you drink?" "We-I oh forget it. Lizzy wanna go out back? Sam has a comfy lawn set you'll like it," Ashin said. Elizabeth just shrugged and said "Sure" but you can tell that she was jumping up and down inside. They all just watched them leave and Amber looked back and forth between Sam and Jason. Sam knew what she was thinking and said, "Oh no don't even think about. I know exactly what you're thinking." Jason looked confused but seemed to remember something. "You can read minds right? Like everyones mind? Even mine?" Jason looked embarrassed and Amber said, "Well of course she can-" but Sam interrupted and said, "Actually no I can't. I have no idea why and it frustrates me," Sam screamed in frustration and Jason seemed to exhale a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Sam looked at him and asked, "What exactly have you been thinking? I think I'm kind of glad that I can't read your mind." Before Jason could say anything Amber said, "Hey Sam is it alright if I stay over? I'm pretty tired and I don't feel like going home." "Yeah sure you can sleep in my room you know where everything is," Sam said while looking at Jason. "Thanks bestie. Night and tell everyone I said goodnight." Then she went upstairs to leave Sam and Jason alone. Jason hesitantly walked over to Sam and sit down on the couch next to her. Like before when they were alone, Sam put her head on his shoulder. Jason grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Jason sighs and said, "So earlier you said you needed to talk to me. Want to talk about that now or no? Whatever you feel comfortable doing." He kissed the top of her head Sam snuggled a little closer. After a minute or so Sam finally said, "Yeah we can talk now. Ok so when we were up on the hill we kissed then nothing. Yeah you tried protecting me but it was as if the kiss didn't happen or it didn't mean anything. And when Liz and Ashin came back it made me feel sadder because they looked so happy and I knew they were doing something. I don't know or want to know what but they seemed so happy. But I guess the kiss that much to you as it did to me." Sam felt Jason shake his head. He put his hand under her chin Sam can look at him then he said, "You think I didn't think about that kiss? That's all I've been thinking 's why I was asking if you could read my mind. I didn't want you to see what I was thinking because I wasn't sure if you felt the same way I did. Sam I really like you and I hope you feel the same way so I don't seem like a complete fool." Sam didn't say anything but leaned in until their lips touched. Jason was surprised but relaxed into the kiss.

-Meanwhile Amber is in Sam's room-

Amber goes into Sam's closet to find the sleeping bag. It's on a top shelf and has a box on it. Amber knows what's in the box because not only does it say it, Sam has told her. The box is full of memories of her parents. Amber tries to be careful taking the sleeping bag down but ends up taking the box down with it spilling the contents. Amber curses under her breath and starts picking up what fell. She then comes across a picture that makes her do a double take. In the picture is Sam and her mother but although it shouldn't seem weird, Amber has the exact picture but of course instead of Sam it's her. Amber takes a better close look of it and gasps. "No this can't be true no it can't be." She runs down the stairs still holding the picture in her hand. She doesn't even register the fact that Sam and Jason are making out on the couch. She just says, "I think I know how I could sense you were in danger." Jason and Sam pull apart and Sam says, out of breath, "What do you mean you **may** know?" Amber shows Sam the picture she was still holding and says, "The person in this person is the person in the picture I have of my mom and I. Sam I-I think we're sisters."


	8. Chapter 8

-Inside Ashin's Mind-

" _ **Pup, you need to gain control of my power at least 2 tails without losing complete control"**_ "Alright,Kage so, what are we going to do?" The wolf grinned " _ **Simple,i put you through tortur- I mean the most intense training session of your life."**_ "But what's the catch cause I know it's coming" " _ **Ah,the catch is well you're going to be 5,000 miles away in a jungle"**_ Ashin's eyes widen "Wait what" " _ **You heard me. start running pup,you need to slip out before anyone knows you're gone"**_

Ashin gets up looks around and attempts to leave only to hear someone clear their throat behind him he scans the room and notices Elizabeth looking at him and she asks "Where are you going?" Ashin said "Sorry love but I need to go,do me a favor and don't say anything will ya" she looked at the shirtless Allen committing his form to memory for later endeavours she then slightly bit her lip "I might...if you ~convince me~" Ashin then smirked and walked towards her he then said in a slightly deeper voice "Watch me, ~Ice Queen~" she shivered from the feeling of his breath on her ear he then kissed her deeply his hands trailing her body caressing it as they continued their little journey and the kiss was about to heat up further but he stopped she looked agitated and was about to open her mouth when Ashin stopped her and as he let her go and walked to the window he turned and said "You'll see me again, just watch i'll be back, in a flash" with that he moved so quickly it was as if he vanished no flame trail, no smell of fire no, nothing just a flash of red he was gone like thin air leaving a panting and blushing Elizabeth alone in the room to wonder where her King of Inferno ran off to.

-Meanwhile in the living room-

Sam got up so quick Jason fell on the floor. "What are you talking about? How could we be sisters?" Amber just shook her head and said, "I have no idea I saw this picture and your mother looked exactly like my mother, but are we sure they're the same person?" "I don't know you tell me. Is there some way we can see? Wait I just remembered something you told me earlier. You and Lizzy both knew I was in danger correct?" Amber nods. "Then if your theory or whatever is true that would mean Lizzy is our sister too."

-In an unnamed forest around 5,000 miles away-

A Beaten and bruised Ashin clad in only a pair of ripped jeans and a mangled t-shirt was still fighting against...a bear made of pure darkness and Ashin was being thrown around as if he were a rag doll Ashin was thrown one final time before he decided he had enough he righted himself mid fall and landed in a crouch he then looked at the bear and growled "He won't let me use my fire or my speed,but I can use **My claws** " his claws then shot out of the spaces between his knuckles and with that he lunged at the shadow creature he proceeded to stab it once in the abdomen using the momentum of that stab to bring himself around onto it's back and with a roar he stabbed his claws into the beast and with a primal cry of rage he separated the beast in half he then walked away from the carcass claws slowly retracting and blood dripping off of him "Remind me again why exactly am I not using my abilities?" Kage's voice reached him from the depths of his mind " _ **Simple,i'm forging you into a true hunter learn to use your claws and enhanced senses, become a true creature of the moon"**_ Ashin's right eye seemed to glow a brighter red he then raised his head and an aura of a ghostly wolf seemed to form around him he then released a howl so blood curdling that all other predators knew to stay away from the wolf's territory. Over the course of the next two months he was going to be beaten, bruised, sliced, stabbed, poisoned, and more but he was getting stronger and he knew it he'd be going home better than ever.

-Two months later-

A young figure dressed in dark black jeans a simple black t-shirt and a blood red trench coat that had the hood pulled up said as he stood on the roof of a building overlooking the town "We all get lost in temptation…..we've all lost our way but it's what you do and how you do it that defines you I've made mistakes sure, I've lost people along the way…..I vanished for awhile….tried to get stronger, to get better to beat back my inner darkness overcome my limits, and now i've returned get ready Bakersfield **The wolf's back and now, he bites"**

-At Sam's house-

All the girls are pacing and talking over each other in the living room. "Um girls could you sit down please? Your giving me a headache and I think Sam is getting one too. Come here babe," Jason says sounding concerned. Sam walks over to him, sits down next to him and puts her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry honey it's just that for most of my life I was told that my mother was dead. Now I learn that she was just in hiding until we were all of us were old enough to know the truth. And she's coming here which is a little scary and nerve racking. When we talked to her she said she had something important to tell us." Lizzy comes to sit next to Sam and Jason. Amber is still pacing. After a minute Liz says, "Oh come on it's not like what our mother has to say is _that_ important." They all look at her like she's crazy. "Ok fine whatever. I'll be in the kitchen. Tell me when mother is here." then Lizzy gets up and storms off into the kitchen. They all stare after her and then all of a sudden they hear something outside the sound of something landing. They all rush outside unsure of what could've caused the sound They walk out to a seemingly well-built young man wearing a deep red almost black trench coat that had a hood that hid most of his face from view Jason being the ever brave...or stupid one take your pick said in what he believed to be an intimidating voice "W-who are you!" the stranger grinned revealing a mouth full of teeth that seemed to be sharper than normal and he said in a voice that held a familiarity to it's tone but also an unfamiliar maturity "Me? I'm many things killer, monster, demon" with each word the tension in the air grew he then looked at Elizabeth "Though i'm surprised at least one of you has remembered me" they all turn to look at Elizabeth and Amber said "Well who the hell is he!?" Elizabeth then looked at him and smiled softly "welcome back Inferno" this caused Samantha's eyes to widen "Wait, Ashin!?" he then reached up to remove his hood he pulled it down to reveal a slightly darker haired Ashin his face had become more angular his hair slightly longer and wilder as it blew in the slight night breeze he then said with the arrogant yet humble grin that only he could manage "the one and only."

When they all got back into the house Ashin went into his room and Lizzy followed him like a little puppy. When they got into the room, Lizzy pushed him up against the wall and started kissing him. Ashin was shocked and said "not one for hellos are you? but alright" but started to kiss her back. He put his hands on her shoulders and started moving his hands down to her waist and Lizzy moaned when he bit her lip. They started fighting for entrance with their tongues. Finally they opened up their mouths wider to let each other in. They both moaned this time. Lizzy pulled away just to catch her breath and Ashe started kissing and sucking her neck. Elizabeth jumped up and wrapped her legs around Ashin's waist and he grabbed her thighs to keep her up. Ashin started rubbing her thighs and Lizzy moaned at the feeling. Lizzy didn't realize that Ashe was walking backwards towards the bed. He hit the bed and they fell on the bed. They sat up but kept kissing and he started playing with the hem of her shirt. He looked up and asked with his eyes, Lizzy nodded and he lifted up her shirt. But all Lizzy was thinking was she wished she wore a sexier bra. But it didn't seem like he cared. He just looked at her and whispered one word, "Beautiful." She shivered but not from the cold. Ashin wrapped his arms around Liz and they started kissing again. Lizzy thought that if she didn't have a shirt on neither should he. She grabbed for his coat and took it off along with his shirt. She started roaming her hands over his newly formed abs that he must have gotten while he was gone. Lizzy started kissing his neck and worked her way down. Ashin sucked in a breath and had his hands on the clasp of her bra. Liz looked up when she realized where his hands were and nodded to him. Ashin then unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. She continued her journey down to his waistline and looked up. Ashin grabbed her arm and pulled her up and kissed her again. His hands moved down to her stomach and back up to touch the underside of her breasts. She arched her back and that made his hands go up more and he touched her nipple. She bit her lip and looked at him then nodded. He then slowly laid her down and started playing with her nipples and looking at her. Then without warning started biting her nipples. Lizzy moaned with delight. Ashin's hands then trailed down to her pants. Slowly unhooking the buttons and throwing them to the pile on the floor. Silently Lizzy was glad that she had wore panties to match her blue bra. Then his hands slid back down her body and over her hips. The sensation of his hands on her skin was incredible. He then stood up and started taking off his belt then his pants. Leaving only his underwear and his boxers. Lizzy just couldn't stop staring. "It isn't nice to stare you know" Ashin said with a smirk. He then continued to kiss her. His hands then found themselves at the hem of her panties. He then put his hands over the hem of her panty and looked at Lizzy for approval. Then Lizzy slowly nodded her head. Ashin then teased her by playing with her panties. Then he slowly slipped them off and smile at the sight of her. She then grinned. "You're very wet you know" Ashin said with a smirk "How are you going to dry me up" Said Lizzy with a grin "You'll see" He then stood up and pulled her to the side of the bed. He then grasped her thighs and pulled them apart. She then gasped. He then looked at Lizzy. She bitted she lip and nodded. He then lowered his mouth to level her pussy and slowly pushed his tongue in and out. Then he did it with much more force utilizing his super speed. Lizzy moaned, her head went back, and then Lizzy arched her back. Moaning and gasping Lizzy's hands grabbed Ashin's head and she started rubbing his head begging for more. Then Ashin raised his head and stopped. Lizzy then cried out in irritation. Then he stood up leading Lizzy along with him he then grasped her thighs and she laced her legs around his waist and then he opened her thighs. Then Ashin started teasing her and slowly feeling around her clit, While Lizzy was begging and moaning with pleasure. Then when Ashin thought this was enough he then slowly pushed his fingers in her and she gasped with pleasure. Then Ashin did it at an unimaginable speed and Lizzy thought she would die but at least she would die experiencing this, Lizzy never would have thought something that was so dirty could be and feel so damn good! Then He stopped and smiled a devilish grin. Then Lizzy thought she should do something for him. "Mmmm Ashin you've been a very good boy today you deserve a reward " Ashin smiled and said "Really my Ice Queen, what's my reward?" Then Lizzy lead him to the bed and put her hands on his chest to throw him on the bed. Then she said "It's my turn now" Slowly on all fours she crawling to Ashin all while keeping her eyes on him. Then with her teeth she took off his boxers and his his underwear. She then gave him a seductive smile. She then was astounded, she had never seen something so large. The thought of that large thing going in her kind of scared her but at the same time was tempting. "How do I look my beautiful Ice Queen" Lizzy then smiled and said "Good enough to eat you my big Ashin" "I'm happy to please you my Ice Queen, Now what is my prize?" Then Lizzy grabbed his dick in her her hands and felt it. Since Ashin looked scared she started to tickle his balls and he groaned. Then Lizzy couldn't wait to please him with what she could do. She then put his huge dick in her mouth and sucked as hard as she could. Instantly Ashin's head rolled back and he moaned. Ashin then grabbed Lizzy's hair, he put his legs around her back and arched his back so his whole dick was in her mouth. Lizzy then started sucking faster and faster, then Lizzy felt some liquid go down her throat. Not wanting to stop sucking his dick and continue pleasing him she swallowed it. Ashin then pulled Lizzy away from his dick and flipped her so she was facing him. He then gave her a very passionate kiss and said "Are you sure you want to do this my Queen?" Then with a smile she said "Of course I'm sure my King" Then Ashin got off the bed leaving a confused Lizzy staring at him. Then Ashin walked to the dresser, opened the drawer and took out a box of condoms. "Were you prepared for this?" Lizzy laughed. Ashin then said with a grin "I'm always prepared my Queen" Then Lizzy got off the bed and snatched the box out of his hands. "W-" Lizzy put her finger on his lips "Shh" Lizzy put her pussy against his dick and he got tense and she rubbed her pussy against his dick again. She smiled and took his hand while one hand had the box. She pushed him and he fell on the bed. Then Lizzy opened the box and took one out. She then crawled to where he was and sucked on his dick for a while longer. Then she opened the condom and put it on his huge dick. Then unable to hold it any longer he flipped her so she was facing him and then he lined up his cock with her opening. He pushed in only an inch at a time while Lizzy was gasping each time but when he went all the way in, they both moaned and he broke her hymen. Lizzy felt a little bit of pain and Ashin stopped and pulled out a little. But then he started thrusting and that pain turned into pleasure. She moaned and said, "Faster! harder! faster!" he started to go even faster and he didn't know if it was him or his power but it seemed to go faster than humanly possible. She screamed at the new feeling wishing it would never end. He leaned down to kiss her to capture her next moan. Then he moved down to kiss her next and finally got to her breast. He sucked and kissed her breasts. He loved the feeling of her squirming under him. Lizzy grabbed the bed sheets in fists and shook her head back and forth. She felt something building inside her stomach and it consumed her and wondered if it was her first orgasm. "ASHIN! I-I'M CUMMING. ASHIN!." He looked up and said "I am too Elizabeth. " Then he kissed her again and they came at the same time. She felt him growing thicker and he felt her growing tighter around him. After they came, he pulled out and saw that there was blood on the condom and on the bed. Ashin then got off the bed and went over the drawer and took out a bag of wipes. Ashin took one out and started cleaning her. "Don't worry Ashin, I'll-" Ashin smiled and put his finger on her lips "Shh, I got this" After Ashin finished cleaning her Lizzy went to the shower. While Lizzy was in the shower she thought about what had happened and she smiled she missed Ashin and wished that he would just walk into the shower. After Lizzy was done she grabbed a towel and came out When she came out Ashin was sitting on the bed in his pants then stood up and walked over to her when he saw her. "How was your shower my Queen?" Lizzy smiled and said "Very good my King" Then Ashin and Lizzy were kissing on the bed.

While Amber walked upstairs to get Ashin and Lizzy from their makeout session she thought about how her Sam, and Lizzy were so different but yet so much alike. Her and Sam had long, black, straight hair that when down to their butts, But over the years her and Sam had taken the privilege of dying their hair with different colored streaks but always leaving it black. Right now Sam had blue steaks and Amber had purple streaks but on the other hand Lizzy had curly light brown hair that went down to her back. Her and Lizzy had blue eyes but Sam had brownish blackish eyes. They were all the same skin color, they all had the same frivolous humor, and were about the same height. Thinking that her and her best friend could be sisters made her feel really ecstatic. Then she got to the door. She didn't didn't bother to knock so when she opened the door that Lizzy and Ashin had forgotten to lock, she was then greeted with the sight of a shirtless Ashin with a towel clad Elizabeth sitting on him as they continued their makeout session they didn't seem as if there were going to come up for air anytime soon. She realized this and cleared her throat rather loudly. This caused them to stop and turn their heads to face her seeing Amber standing there with an eyebrow raised as if saying explain. Lizzy's face then turned red then she backed to the end of the bed and pulled a bloody blanket over her and said "Oh Shit." Ashin stood up and put his shirt on and sat down and looked at Amber. Amber trying to piece the puzzle together then realized what had just happened between them. "Ok either Lizzy's on her period and she just horny right now, or you guys ha-, you know what never mind i'm just here to say that mom is almost here and by the way" then Amber said in a whisper "~I'm telling Sammm on youuu~" then smiled a devilish smile and said "Hope you had fun you guys" and then she closed the door. Ashin then looked at the door and said "Wait ,what?"

-In the living room-

Samantha and Amber are talking about what happened when Amber saw Lizzy and Ashin. Suddenly Sam and Amber heard a loud hissing noise. Amber then said "What the hell was that?!" Then Sam got up from her chair "Let's go see!" Then Amber got up and went over to the closet and grabbed two baseball bats and handed one to Sam said "Why do we need baseball bats?" Then Amber answered "It could be a cold blooded killer duh" Then Sam said "We have super powers" Amber then said "And what happens if they have a device the turns off our powers" Rolling her eyes at her best friend Sam then said "Fine" They then cautiously walked over to the door and looked out the little hole but saw nothing. They then slightly opened the door and looked both directions and walked out. BOOM! Sam and Amber both gasped frighteningly. Then Amber said "It's coming from the yard! Come on!" They then both ran. Then they got to the corner of the house. Then Amber put her baseball bat so Sam could stop and said "Wait." Then they went up against the wall. Then Amber and Sam looked into the yard. They both gasped. In the yard was nothing less then a spaceship. The spaceship looked a lot like a rocket but it was really small compared to the average rocket. The size was about two Ambers and the width was about 3 Sams. It was purple with blue gemstones around the windows and doors. Then Amber said "That's a pretty nice spaceship, I wonder where I could get one?" Looking over at Amber, Sam wondered how she could make jokes at times like this. They then slowly tipped toed over to the spaceship with their bats in their hands. Veerrr! The girl both looked at each other and got their bats ready and then looked at spaceship. The spaceship door slowly lowered until it had reached the ground. Inside the spaceship was dark black paint. Looking into it looked like looking into the dark. Then they saw jade eyes looking at them. Then a women walked out of the darkness. The women just looked beautiful. She had deep back hair with naturally brown tips reaching to her knees. Her eyes were a jade green. She had on a blood red dress on reaching to her knees and red high heels. On her lips were blood red lipstick matching her outfit. She also had a smirk on her face. Then the women spoke, her voice sounded sweet but stern at the same time "Is this how you greet your long lost mother?" They then both gasped then they said it at the same time "Mom" They then looked at each other then they put their bats down. They then ran to her and gave her a hug. She then said "I missed you my sweet angels" They then led her to the house and into the livingroom and sat down. They then were in silence. Samantha was the first to speak "So you're our mother? "

When Amber closed the door on Ashin and Lizzy they did not know what to do. Then Lizzy said "That secret didn't last long" Then Ashin said with a frown "Did you want it to?" "Yeah I did but it doesn't matter now come on let's get ready and my mom is co-" BOOM" Then Lizzy gasped "Come on" Lizzy then quickly fixed her hair while Ashin gathered her clothes and then gave her all her clothes. When they were ready they ran downstairs and found Sam and Amber on the couch with a women sitting in the chair. The women had deep back hair with curly brown tips and her hair was all over the chair. Her eyes were a nice shade of green. She had on a red dress on reaching to her knees and red high heels, and her lips were blood red lipstick matching her outfit. Then Ashin felt like he knew her from somewhere. He then whisper to Lizzy "I'll stay here, you can go." Then they heard Sam say "So you're our mother? "Yes my sweet child" Lizzy gasped and ran downstairs. When the women saw Lizzy she stood up and Lizzy gave her a big hug it was then that Lizzy saw that the women's hair reached her knees. Then Lizzy sat with Sam and Amber. The women then cleared her voice and said "My name is Sorana and it killed me to leave you three on planet earth." Then Amber said "Wait were from a different planet" "Yes my darling dolls we are from planet Fanus" Then Sam said "Why did you leave us here?" "I left you three here because it is safer on Earth then our planet, Our planet is in the middle of a war, kids are disappearing, Monsters roam our planet, People starve and die. Our planet was once beautiful, beautiful trees, nice lakes and seas and above all nice people, it was perfect to raise beautiful children like you." Then Lizzy said "What happened there" Then the woman frowned and you could tell she was trying to hold back the tears and said "Your father" They gasped and Sam then said "What does our father have to do with this, who is he, wait why isn't he here" "Your father" then she sighed "Your father was a great man, at times he could be a little ambitious. But what really changed him was the power and the stress. Your father was a scientist then he ran to be the leader of our planet and he won, he won but he lost his sanity and his family. He started making monsters and hybrids, then he turned violent." Then Amber said "Why didn't you stay with us?" Then she said "The night I escaped I had to knock out your father so I could come to Earth. I came with my best friend who also had a child But what I didn't know was that he had a tracker on me and when I realized it, it was too late. I had to stop and quickly delivered you three to different families so he would never find you three. My friend had to deliver her child also. Thankfully he never found you three but he did find me and my friend. When he had found me and my friend he was really angry but when he found out you guys weren't with me he got infuriated! He killed my best friend and he put me, his own wife in jail. Last month I escaped and I gathered some friends and I escaped to earth. His guards found us and killed and captured my friends I was the only one to survive. I took his tracking device off me and I have been living on earth since then working and working to give you guys a better life until you guys contacted me." Then she reached into her purse and gave them each a blue necklace. Each of them had their name engraved on it in purple letters. She then said "I need to go for now but whenever you need to talk to me I will be there just use your necklaces" Then her head suddenly turned and she opened her eyes and gasped. Lizzy, Sam and Amber turned to see what she was looking at. Then she got up and screeched.

When Lizzy left to see her mom Ashin had when back to the bedroom to think about where he had seen that women , but he couldn't think where. Then Ashin check his watch 50 minutes had passed. Then Ashin opened the door and quietly made his way downstairs to listen if they were done, then the women quickly whipped her head to look at him and the girls did the same then the women got up from her seat and ran to him screeching "Incendium, how are you still Alive I thought all the dragons died off centuries ago" Ashin looked both confused and shocked at the same time. He hasn't heard his uncle's name in years. "H-how do you know my uncle? her eyes narrow and began to glow a deep magenta and she spoke with a voice that held ancient power "boy...i am thousands of years old, your uncle was never human,he was apart of a race of supernatural beings that did not truly age, beings that could harness and become fire at will,your uncle as well as you dear boy, are dragons."


End file.
